C'est seulement pour parler
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Recueil de courts dialogues sur divers personnages et divers missing moments ! N'hésitez pas à m'en suggérer, j'essaie d'écrire de tout ! Statut de fic complétée et rating T, au cas.
1. Snily

- Lily, s'il-te-plait !

- Non !

- Je suis si désolé.

- Épargne ta salive.

- Je ne voulais pas ...

- Me traiter de sang-de-bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?

- Parce que tu l'es pour moi Lily... Je t'...

- Écoute Severus. Je t'ai pardonné tant de trucs que je n'aurais pas du. J'ai fermé les yeux lorsque tu attaquais par toi-même James etles autres. Je n'ai rien voulu entendre lorsqu'on me disait que tu t'étais tourné vers la magie noire. Je t'ai protégé des milliers de fois, alors que je n'aurais pas du. J'ai même ignoré ceux qui me demandaient pourquoi j'étais encore ton amie, Sev. Je t'ai laissé tellement de chances ! Tout ça parce que je croyais en toi. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

- Lily je ...

- Chut. N'essaie plus. C'est terminé maintenant.

Et voilà ! C'était un premier petit dialogue, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire sur qui vous aimeriez voir le prochain, et dans quel genre ^^'


	2. Drarry

- Alors Potter, on a peur ?

- On verra lequel de nous deux est le plus trouillard, Malefoy.

- Hmpf, comme si tu avais tes chances de gagner. Serpentard a de nouveaux batteurs dans l'équipe, cette année. De bien meilleurs, je crains qu'ils ne pourront pas te louper.

- Alors j'imagine qu'on se reverra à l'infirmerie, mon Drago.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça.

- Arrête, je sais que tu aimes ça.

- C'est bien ça, le problème.

_  
>En voici un deuxième, un Drarry, cette fois :3<p> 


	3. Dramione

**Alors j'ai fait ce petit dialogue (un peu en retard, je sais) à la demande de majamaja, qui m'avait demandé un Dramione ou tous deux feraient leur ronde de préfèts. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ^^'**

- Arrête de te pavaner ainsi Malefoy, nous sommes censés faire notre ronde, pas un spectacle.

- Cesse de t'énerver, Granger, c'est en faisant ça qu'ils nous remarquent.

- Qui as-dit que je voulais qu'on nous remarque ?

- Le rôle de préfet ?

- Nous pouvons être préfets sans avoir besoin d'une démarche de rois.

- Hé, toi là bas, donne moi ça.

- Oh et puis lâche ma main, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me prouver ?

- Sache pour ta gouverne, Granger, que j'essaie de te démontrer qu'un Malefoy puisse être fier d'être tombé amoureux d'une fille comme toi.

- Alors, c'est pour ça que tu te pavanes ? Pour montrer que ...

- Que c'est moi qui ait la chance d'être avec toi.


	4. Neville et Ginny

- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes doigts ?

- Rien, c'est juste ... Laisse tomber.

- Non, s'il-te-plait dis-le moi.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ? Ce n'est qu'un peu de sang, t'as déjà vu pire ...

- C'est pas ce que j'ai vu de pire qui m'importe pour le moment. C'est toi.

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Oui.

- J'ai cogné trop fort sur le mur. C'est tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en ai seulement marre de m'en faire pour lui. Il ... Il fallait que je frappe.

- Alors vas-y, Ginny. Frappe, crie, hurle, défoule-toi de toutes les manières. Frappe, allez, fais-toi saigner encore plus.

- T'es pas sérieux ?

- Non. Défoule-toi, mais ne te fais plus mal. Je te protègerai, Ginny. Je vais veiller à ce que tu ne recommences plus.

- Il me manque tant, Neville, j'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur qu'il m'oublie, et que je ne devienne qu'une ombre, pour lui. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie et qu'il fonce tête première dans tous les dangers. Je veux tant qu'il aille bien, mais j'en ai marre de ne recevoir de lui que des espoirs qui me consument à tort. Je n'ai reçu aucune lettre, aucun signe de vie. Il me manque, j'en peux tout simplement plus de son absence. Il me manque, et je me vide de tout ce qui faisait de moi quelqu'un. Ce sang qui coule, cette douleur ... J'existe encore.

- Oui, Ginny. Tu existes encore, sauf que t'as pas la bonne façon de le prouver. Là, il te faut résister. Alors résiste. Ne succombes pas. Promets-le moi.

- Neville...

- Promets-le moi !

- Merci ... Merci pour tout.


End file.
